


Mornings With You

by bokutuos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but they’re domestic and soft, this is reaaaallllllly short, this is rly short, yes they’re married already in this:)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutuos/pseuds/bokutuos
Summary: Keishin wakes Ittetsu up early on a special day.





	Mornings With You

“Ittetsu.”

 

Ittetsu’s eyes open to a world of blurred colors and warmth filtering in through the blinds. He turns his head, muttering a “G’morning” that’s muddled by the sleepiness of his tone. He can see the soft of Keishin’s smile, the white of his teeth, from where his husband is hovering over him.

 

“Morning babe, what’s today?”

 

Ittetsu averts his eyes from Keishin, looking to their nightstand as if the answer laid there. His brain was too mushy to think of anything but the comfort of his husband above him. Ittetsu squints, trying to read the alarm clock - the numbers and letters a blur without the aid of his glasses.

 

Keishin chuckles, it’s rough and charming and heavy with sleep. “I’ll give you a hint if you’re too tired to think.” He hums, grabbing for Ittetsu’s hand and pressing a kiss to his ring finger.

 

Ittetsu’s lips melt around a gentle smile, he lets loose a chuckle as blood rushes to his cheeks. “Mmh, it’s certainly a special day. Isn’t it?” He sighs, voice breaking over his words.

 

“It’s our anniversary, yknow. Nothing too big, only the day we got married and vowed to spend the rest of our lives with each other.” Keishin shrugs and Ittetsu rolls his eyes and pushes his husband off of him with nothing more than a huff.

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Ittetsu is trying to hide his smile. He doesn’t do a very good job.

 

“You love me.” Comes Keishin’s rebuttal, and well, Ittetsu can’t really argue with that. So he says:

 

“Too bad, really.”

 

Keishin laughs, it rumbles in his chest. The mornings like this - sun filtering in and the world blurred and soft around the edges - Ittetsu wishes to capture and keep them forever.

 

It’s only when Keishin’s laughter dies down to chuckles does Ittetsu notice he’s staring. “Mornin’.” Keishin repeats himself, lips barely moving around the word.

 

Ittetsu moves to plant a soft kiss to his husband’s cheek. “Happy anniversary, Keishin.”

 

“Happy anniversary, Ittetsu.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is short, yes they’re in love.  
> [tumblr](https://99mobs.tumblr.com)


End file.
